


my criminal errors

by dieoniceus



Series: space after space [1]
Category: the last man - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieoniceus/pseuds/dieoniceus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poetry about Perdita from The Last Man by Mary Shelley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**the weaker vessel**

well if you are  
stronger  
  
I will be  
angrier  
  
if my words  
are nothing  
  
then I will  
be quiet  
  
and dream  
  
that I grew  
thunder  
  
in my empty  
mouth.  



	2. conditioned devotion

**solitude**  
  
the aching  
in my sides  
walking up  
  
this steep   
and lonely  
hill  
  
feels more  
like home  
than you ever will


	3. Chapter 3

**yearning**  
  
I want   
  
but if  
  
this echoing  
in my chest  
were to fill  
  
I would drown in it.


End file.
